


Over

by vogue91



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Love, M/M, Moving In Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 07:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14636820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: “That’s right, you could take your clothes.” he started, in a whisper. “You could take them all. And bring them here.”





	Over

Hikaru was lying in bed.

Yuto, next to him, was still sleeping, and the elder had started slowly brushing his arm, softly enough that he wouldn’t wake.

They had been together a while now, and Hikaru still felt a sort of debt toward his for what he had had to stand during the first months of their relationship.

Yuto had sacrificed himself for him, had stayed put, waiting for Hikaru to solve his problems, deciding he wanted to be with him, that he chose him

Yaotome had always apologized then for what he had had to bear, and had thanked him a thousand times for having waited that long, but it always seemed as if he didn’t do enough for him.

He still read a sort of apprehension in the younger’s eyes whenever Hikaru said something about Yabu, and he knew he was never fully sure, because he had never given him a reason to be.

Yuto fidgeted in his sleep, meeting his hand and smiling, unconsciously, before he opened his eyes.

“Good morning.” Yuto murmured, moving toward him, giving him room to touch him better.

“Good morning.” Hikaru replied, bringing an arm around his waist and pulling him closer, resting his lips on his neck, smelling his scent.

They kept quiet for a while, then it was the elder who spoke again.

“Are you staying today as well?” he asked, full of expectation.

Nakajima sighed, sitting up and looking around, disoriented.

“I’ve got nothing else even barely clean to wear, Hikka. I’ve got to get home and take some clothes. And wash these. And maybe even clean the apartment a little, since I’m there.” he added, wincing.

Hikaru nodded, thoughtful. Then he pressed himself harder against him, resting his chin on his shoulder.

“That’s right, you could take your clothes.” he started, in a whisper. “You could take them all. And bring them here.”

The younger froze under his touch, and it took him a while to turn around.

“What do you mean?” he asked, low, as if he didn’t really want to believe what he had just heard.

“I... I want to know if you’d like to move in with me, Yu,”

The other’s eyes went wide, and he smiled automatically.

“This is serious, then.” he commented, kneeling on the mattress in front of Hikaru, distractingly taking his hand, the look typical of who’s trying to keep their euphoria in check.

Hikaru chuckled, nodding.

“Yes, it’s serious.” he reassured him, then he sighed. “I’m sorry about what’s happened until now, Yuto. I’m sorry if I’ve never let you see how I felt, and if I’ve made you suffer while I tried... well, to put an order to my life. But what’s done is done, and I can’t do anything to make you forgive me, just trying to be better for you now, because it’s you I want, and no one else.” he took a deep breath, blushing. “I want you, Yuto. I want you as a boyfriend, I want you as a lover, I want you as a roommate and...” he forced himself to look him in the eyes again. “And I want you next to me, as the person I love.” he finished, resolved.

Yuto didn’t say anything.

He pressed himself against him, slowly kissing his neck and nodding, letting that reply suffice.

Hikaru wrapped his arms around him, feeling happy all of a sudden.

He knew it wasn’t going to be easy, that it would’ve taken an effort to make the other forget about those months, that he managed to forgive him and love him without any shadow hovering.

Hikaru would’ve done that.

For the first time, he would’ve made both Yuto and himself happy.


End file.
